


This Is Why

by purplebylove



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebylove/pseuds/purplebylove
Summary: Philip moved to the city. Lukas misses the country sometimes.





	

Lukas had grown so accustomed to country life, as many people liked to call it, that he felt like an alien in the big city, especially a city as big as New York. However, in the end, New York did offer better opportunities Philip, and he would always be a city boy at heart. Lukas could visit pretty often, so it wasn't too much of a problem for Lukas.

Still, every time he was away, he missed the beautiful scenery of picturesque lakes and wispy clouds against the most vibrant of blue skies. All you ever saw in New York were sky scrapers and clouds of smoke; hardly a tree could be found in sight. And the city was loud. Rural areas, could be loud too, but the noise in the city was constant and deafening. He could hardly hear himself think.

"What's on your mind?"

Philip's voice brings Lukas back to attention. He glances across the room where Philip is sitting at his desk and shrugs. Phillip furrows his brow, giving Lukas a pensive look.

"I don't believe that," he states, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Don't you get tired of it?" Lukas finally asks, sitting up so he's leaning against the backboard. "The city, I mean. It's loud and everyone is so busy."

"That's why I like it." Phillip counters. "Sometimes it feels like you never get anything done in the countryside."

"Maybe we just like to relax a bit." Lukas shrugs.

"I could use some relaxation," Phillip sighs, shutting the text book on his desk. "Come with me."

Lukas doesn't object. Doesn't say anything, actually, as Phillip leads him out of the flat and down a series of roads. Lukas almost thought Phillip was lost, until they came to a vacant lot.

It looked like there was once a playground, but all that stood were the fossils of childhood: the skeleton of a swingset and a lone slide. The rest was empty field.

It wasn't like Tivoli, couldn't come close, but Lukas smiles at the gesture, turning to Phillip. "How'd you find this?"

Phillip sits on the grass, still damp from the rains, and let's out a sigh as he leans back and closed his eyes. "It was... a normal day, like any other. But for some reason, I really missed that lake that Gabe and I would go boating on, and I missed Helen's cooking, and I missed... you. So I set off to find the closest piece of home and..."

Lukas lays beside Phillip and there's a calm quiet. The traffic of New York is still coherent in the background, but when it's just the two of them, it's almost like the real world around them is nonexistent. 

"You know," Lukas observes, "you can hardly see the stars out here. Too much pollution."

Phillip smiles, turning onto his side to face Lukas. "That's alright. Even the stars in the sky couldn't outshine your eyes."

Lukas let's out a laugh that sounds like just a breath, pulling his boyfriend closer by the collar of his shirt.

"You're so cheesy."

"That's why you love me," Phillip glances at Lukas' lips.

Lukas gives him a considerate look, then pulls him closer, just enough to where their lips are barely touching. "And this is why you love me."

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know these characters very well but I wanted to write a little drabble so I do hope you liked it!


End file.
